The present finding regards a bicycle saddle.
It is known that manufacturers of bicycle saddles, both for sports cycles and leisure cycles, are continually trying to make saddles that are as comfortable as possible for the user.
This is particularly complex, mainly due to the fact that users, when they sit down on a bicycle saddle, are subjected to the squashing of the genital organs. This is also experienced by people who use a bicycle for short road journeys, but it is particularly uncomfortable and harmful for people who use a bicycle for long journeys like, for example, cycling-lovers and amateur and professional sportspeople. In particular, to try to avoid the drawbacks described above, saddles that are longitudinally divided into two identical parts next to each other have been devised. As an example we indicate the following documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,618 and DE-A-4206501. Essentially, such types of device foresee the presence of springing elements separated on two portions of the saddle; however, in practical terms, the results that can be obtained with known creations are rather modest and, at the same time, they have substantial constructive complications, which has ensured that their use has been rather modest.
We also indicate the saddles described in German documents 84678 and 82605 and in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,775.